The objectives of this proposal are to carry out crystal-structure investigations on compounds of special biological significance, and in particular on compounds related to DNA. A major goal of the investigation is to gain further information concerning intermolecular forces, including stacking interactions between heterocyclic rings and van der Waals forces. We are particularly interested in molecular deformations caused by inter-molecular forces, and the possible effects of these deformations on the reactivity of the molecule.